


Thank You

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Thor wakes you with a spanking and teaches you some manners.Day 1 - Spanking





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is day one of my kinktober fics enjoy.

Thor groans against your ear his hips grinding against your ass pulling you from your sleep.

“What are you doing?” You giggle as he nibbles at your ear his hands wandering around your waist to the front of your panties. His fingers dip slightly under when you wiggle your hips back against his and he tugs at the lob of your ear with his teeth. 

“You midgardians call it ‘foreplay’,” he says, smiling softly against the back of your neck. His fingers dip into your panties cupping your mound as his hips continue to grind against yours, pushing his rapidly hardening cock against your ass. The fingers of his other hand creep up your shirt to knead at your breast his mouth sucking wet kisses down the side of your neck.

His fingers brush across your clit and you moan your hand gripping his wrist. Thor removes his hands from your body flipping you onto your stomach and throwing the blankets onto the floor. He pulls your shirt over your head leaving kisses up your spine following its path. His hands push under the edge of your underwear squeezing each globe of your ass in his large hands. Thor yanks your panties down and off softly biting at one of your cheeks. You giggle burying your head against your pillows as his heavy palm comes down hard against your ass.

Thor smirks as you squeal when he does it again. “Don’t forget to count, my love,” he says as his palm connects with you once more. 

“One,” you gasp against your pillow. His hand comes down again. “Two.” He continues on and you try to keep up. Thor doesn’t stop until you’re dripping onto the sheets underneath you.

“Say ‘thank you’, my love,” he says and your brain is so broken you’re not sure you heard him correctly. His hand comes down harder pulling you back down to him. Your hips grind down against the sheets and he waits for you to calm down. “Be polite say thank you.”

“Th-thank you, my king,” you gasp, wiggling your hips up towards him hoping he’ll finally have mercy on you and just fuck you already. He grips your hips pulling you up onto all fours and reaches between your thighs to rub at your soaked folds. You moan when his fingers rub against your clit pushing you right over the edge your orgasm taking you by surprise. You slump down onto your elbows your ass still in the air hips grinding down against Thor’s fingers as you ride out your orgasm. As soon as your hips have stopped moving Thor pulls his hand away from your cunt and positions his cock at your entrance.

“Such a gorgeous cunt taking me so well,” Thor groans as your folds envelop his thick length. He pushes himself all the way to the hilt and doesn’t move. You wiggle your hips and whine hoping to get him moving. When he doesn’t move you groan in frustration. 

“Why did you stop?” You hiss between your teeth.

“You’ve forgotten your manners, little one,” he says, leaning in close to your ear.

“Please, my king,” you say, tears soaking your face as he finally gives you what you need.


End file.
